There is known a technique of simulating a stereophonic effect by front loudspeakers. The stereophonic effect is an effect whereby a listener is tricked into thinking a sound is coming from a virtual sound source. However, it is difficult to successfully implement an acoustic effect such as a stereophonic effect in loudspeaker reproduction.